


Life changes

by baeklove98



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Ittakesahardturn, Markandjohnnyhaveyourback, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Youcansing, jaehyuniswhipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeklove98/pseuds/baeklove98
Summary: You just landed a job at SM as an English teacher. You and your best friend go to a NCT concert and meet the boys but they do not know you work for the company yet. Jaehyun falls for you the second he sees you backstage. Once you get to Korea, Will Jaehyun make his move? Will there be a happy ending?This is based off a series of maladaptive daydreams I made into a fan fiction.It is your POV, you are the main character.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, Mark Lee (NCT)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Just the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you guys think..

Somehow I managed to land last minute NCT concert tickets and I am going with my roommate/ best friend, Emmie for her birthday. She is the whole reason I even know about this group so it would not be fair to go without her. Not only are they tickets to see NCT perform, they came with Backstage passes for you to meet the group as well. The two of us are both squealing in excitement while getting ready since it's the first concert the two of us have been to in over a year because of the coronavirus pandemic that has plagued the entire world.   
We are both finished getting ready and on the way to the venue when my phone rings. It is an unknown number so I hesitate picking up but think twice about it since I have recently put in an intern application at SM entertainment to be an english teacher for trainees. 

“Hello? This an y/n” I answer still unsure of who is calling. 

“Good evening miss y/n, This is Seulgi! I am calling in regards to the internship application you submitted earlier this week. Do you have a second to talk?” 

“Good evening! Absolutely, I'm so glad you have contacted me!” I say with excitement creeping into my tone. 

“ Well I have some good news” seulgIstarts “ we have an opening and would love for you to start at the end of the month, if that is okay with your school schedule?” It is two weeks before the end of the month but it's perfect timing. 

“ That is actually perfect! My finals are this week. Is there anything else I would need to do before next weekend?” There is no hiding the excitement at this point. SeulgIexplains that everything will be handled by SM including my flight and rooming until they are able to find a more permanent place for me to stay for my internship. 

We say our final goodbyes and thank her once again for calling and just in time for my friend and I to pull up to the venue for the event. Emmie, who has heard the entire conversation congratulates me on landing the job and gives me a weird look. 

“ What is that look for? Sad I'll be moving out or something?” I playfully ask her. 

“ Of course I’m sad you're leaving but not gonna lie, I'm jealous you'll be in the same building as these boys. I mean, it's NCT for crying out loud! How are you not freaking out right now?” 

“ It's a job, I have to be professional. Also, they are just some guys that will be hanging around the building. I doubt they will be where I am very often. I am not teaching them either. Sure I might see them a few times walking around or heading to practice but it won't be like I am going to have conversations with them or anything.” I casually say, not letting nerves I'm feeling creep out just because I am freaking out. Freaking out that my entire life is about to change and unsure if it is going to be what Iam expecting. 

We purposefully get to the event an hour before it starts so we can have time to meet the boys and hang out before the concert actually starts. We are rushed backstage so other fans do not try to sneak in with us.   
Neither one of us is prepared for the chaos that is happening backstage. Taeyong is trying to help Dream get ready to go on, 127 is taking pictures and messing around with each other, WayV is running around like headless chickens, all because Hendery and Yangyang apparently forgot some important items and are trying to locate the backups.   
“ Dear god…. This is a nightmare” I hear Emmie say quietly and someone laughs from behind us.   
“ Hey, I’m Mark. It is a nightmare but you get used to it after a while. It is always like this” Mark casually says, Emmie blushes a deep red color, I visibly relax after the statement. 

“ Im y/n, This is Emmie. Sorry, We just weren't expecting it to be like this. We knew it would be kind of chaotic but not to this extent.” I say with a slight laugh at the end of the sentence to try and surpass the awkward stage of the introductions. “Anyway, How come we are the only fans here? I thought there would be more?” 

Mark glances around the room quickly before saying “ Well our management thought it would be better for us to only allow a few of our fans backstage before the performance just so we can stay focused instead of trying to greet all of them and keep conversations going.” 

Emmie, still shell shocked, finally speaks up “ Ah, that makes sense. I can't believe I am even here.” This makes some of the others look in our direction. Johnny, Jaeyhun and Yuta are the first to come running up, excited to see “normal” people they said.   
Johnny decides to make conversation since they perform later in the show, “What do you guys do for a living?” Emmie starts speaking about her career choice as an FBI agent and I start panicking. ‘How am I supposed to tell them I'll be working at SM, potentially teaching new members for their group.’ I don't even hear Emmie finish talking until someone clears their throat.   
“ Oh! Umm, I'm going to be an english teacher.” I say vaguely, hoping they dont question me any further. “ That's cool!’ Yuta says “ I heard that SM just hired a new teacher for trainees. I heard she is fresh out of college as well. Maybe she will be as cool as you are. I would not mind having someone to talk to besides johnny and jaehyun about america.” 

I giggle nervously “ You may be in for a surprise there but no one is as cool as I am but my stories about America won't be too interesting. We are from a small flyover state. Not much happens here.” 

Johnny and Jaehyun give each other a weird look before Jaehyun decides to speak “ Well y/n, where are you planning on working? What age groups will you be teaching?”   
I hesitate for a second, trying to figure out how to put this without telling them flat out that I'm the new english intern “ Well I will be teaching younger students for a company who teaches their students year-round to ensure they are comfortable transitioning into using the English language.” Sounding way too professional for mine and Johnny's liking as he winced once I finished talking. 

Jaehyun continues speaking like nothing happened “ I remember going through trainee days that the teachers were always so tough. I'd get yelled at for not understanding a topic right away and then not sleeping that night trying to figure out the topic. It was brutal” He finishes with a frown. 

I feel bad that most of these artists have had to endure that because it's not supposed to be brutal because of the teachers. “ I hope my students won't leave their classes with that distan for english once they finish my lesson. I want them to enjoy using english as much as they enjoy using their native language.’ I say confidently “English is tough enough as it is. I want my students to know that it's okay to not understand it right away, Things take time to comprehend and fully understand. I will not let my students be in the dark about topics just because they don't understand them. There are other ways of learning besides drilling it into their heads, some kids learn differently” 

My statements were enough to quiet the entire room as everyone turned to look in my direction. The ones who spoke english were smiling, the ones who were learning english grumbled because they wished I was their teacher, the younger ones clueless as to what's been going on because it's 20 minutes until the show starts and they have been scrambling to get ready. 

After a few moments of everyone just staring, Emmie speaks up “ Well the show is starting soon, we will have to find our spots before someone else decides to steal them. I hope you guys have fun tonight. It was exciting to meet you.” Everyone rushes to give us a hug before getting back to focusing on the show. Mark was the last one to go up to Emmie, Both of them are blushing when Mark says : I am glad I got to meet you, I hope we can stay in contact in the future……..” 

Before I can finish eavesdropping on the conversation, Jaehyun comes up to me and gets my attention. “I hope you do well at your new job. Please do not be a stranger. You are really cool and have a great, bubbly personality plus you wear your heart on your sleeve. Here is both my number and Johnny's number, feel free to call or text anytime. You're definitely going to have to keep us updated on how the new job is going as well.” 

I stand there in shock of the statements because he's only known me for 45 minutes and can already see right through me. “ Uh yeah, of course. I'll send you guys a message when the show is over.” Jaehyun smiles and walks away but to that statement, Ten yells “ Don't try to flirt with Johnny, He is mine!” 

I laugh out and say “ No worries there tennie, I kind of have my eyes on someone else anyways.” The smile and blush clearly plastered on my face says it all. 

Emmie and I find our seats just as the lights go out signaling the start of the show. We got front row, VIP seats and were lucky that no one else had laid claim to them with how close the show was starting. Emmie’s phone is blowing up with messages from the contact ‘M’ with a heart next to it. I glance over and ask her “ So mark, huh? You two seemed to hit it off there at the end. You know, after you moved past the starstruck phase.” 

She blushed in response “ Yeah! He is even funnier and sweeter in person than I imagined he would be.” A few seconds had passed before she said “ So jae seemed really into you. He couldn't take his eyes off you the moment you started talking.” 

I looked at her, shocked “W-what are you talking about? Are you serious? I just thought he was being nice and paying attention to what I was saying..” I trailed off, getting in my own head about what went down just 30 minutes ago. Was he really into me? There is no way.. Right? 

She picks up the conversation “ No, Johnny was being nice, but Jaehyun soaked up every bit of information you gave him plus looked at you with the lost puppy expression. He clearly was interested.” 

I look back towards the stage as 127 comes on, stating “Well Jae is in for a huge surprise when he comes back to Korea. I just hope it won't piss him off when he finds out because I did not tell him that Iwas the new intern.” At the end of my sentence, Jaehyun makes eye contact and smiles while waving in our direction. I mouth to him ‘Good luck” 

The concert goes on and I'm glad I was able to go with Emmie. Even more happy that it ended with her getting together with Mark while I am freaking out about this biggest move of my life. 

Finals go off without a problem, and I passed all of my classes. Emmie is helping me pack up all of my things from our apartment. My flight is in the morning so it is our last night together but leave it to us to wait until the last minute to get everything done. The truck comes in an hour to get everything shipped to Korea and we are almost done packing when Emmie’s Phone rings. 

“ It's Mark! I wonder why he is calling me now, he knows we are packing?” she says as she answers. “ Hey Ma- Oh hIJae! Why do you have Marks phone?`` I stop what I am doing and look at her. We stare at each other as he responds “Uh, no, she is not here right now. She had to step out and get food for us. Why? What is going on?” he responds again and I wait for her to tell me “ Of Course! I will let her know what is going on. Thank you for calling.” 

“Why did jae just call?” I ask Emmie as she stands there silent for a second, clearly hesitating on how she's gonna tell me what just went down. 

“ Ummm. One, he wanted to know why you have not contacted him since it's been a week.” She stopped for a second “Okay, and?” I ask, getting her to spit out whatever the second part to the conversation was. “Well…. He mentioned that their tour is ending early.. Something about the CEO wants them to be there to greet new staff coming in.” 

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. “ You're kidding me, right? They are ending a tour so the boys can be there to greet the new staff which includes me?” My mind is going a million miles a minute and my heart starts racing. They aren't supposed to find out yet. I was supposed to be settled in and already teaching once they found out.   
“Yeah. That is what he said” She says, breaking out of my trance. I stay quiet for a minute, trying to process what is going to transpire over the next 72 hours. 

“Well” I say finally breaking the silence “This is going to be interesting to say the least. I know everyone is going to be shocked I am there but hopefully Jae will not be angry with me for not telling him about it. That is the reason I haven't messaged him yet, you know? I didn't want the half asleep me to spill everything out but I guess I have to find his number and message him” 

I look in my purse, searching for the paper that Jaehyun had given me the night of the concert. “Finally found it!” I yelled as Igrabbed my phone and sent a quick message to jae 

Me: Hey! It's the coolest person you know from last week!

Jae: About time you messaged me! I was worried you had forgotten about it tbh

Me: Of course I didn't forget. Just been busy with finals and packing up everything for my new job that Istart in two days. Em told me about the tour being cut short. That sucks!

Jae; Yeah but I am excited to greet the new staff. I was told we have someone starting that is around your age. Wait, you are moving? You didn't mention that at the concert…..

Me: Duh, I am moving, not only out of state, but out of the country… I'm a nervous wreck and have been for days now. What if I don't like it? What if it isn't what I am hoping for? 

Jae: Are you sure you have the right number? This is y/n, right?   
Jae: Just kidding but seriously, you are going to do amazing. Your students are going to love you. I can tell you that for a fact. It is going to exceed your expectations. 

Me: I hope I don't let anyone down when I get there. I don't even know how to speak the language there so I am honestly surprised I got the job. That on top of me being right out of college. 

Jae: you know, You sound like the new intern that's starting in a few days.. She is fresh out of college as well.. 

Me: well I can't tell you exactly where I am going but I guess we will both be surprised when it happens. Anyways, I'm going to get some sleep. Flight leaves early in the morning and it's a long one. 

Jae: Goodnight y/n, sweet dreams ;)

Me: Goodnight jae, you too :D

I lock my phone after setting my alarm and plug it in. I am not going to get any sleep tonight. Not when I know chaos is about to explode in the next few days. 

The sunrises the next day and emmie and I are getting the last few things ready. As I get ready to leave, Tears are in both of our eyes. 

I look at Emmie before saying “You know this is not goodbye, it is only a see ya later. I'll call you when I land in Korea and I'll keep you updated about everything that goes on. Just because I am not in 1106 physically, does not mean that I am gone. Also, don't burn the apartment down while I am gone, we both know how it goes when you try to cook without me here.” 

We both laugh and she gives me a hug “ I am going to miss you so much. Please call or text anytime, you know I don't sleep. I'll definitely keep that in mind when I cook. If I have any questions, you're the first one I'd call anyways.” 

The car that's taking me to the airport pulls up, I sent all of my luggage last night so all I have is my carry on with toiletries and a few changes of clothes in case the luggage doesn't make it in time. 

Emmie and I say our final farewells and I am in the car on the way to my new beginning. Nervous but excited for what is in store for me. 

I arrive at the airport as my phone gets a notification. 

Jae: Good morning! I hope I dont wake you up getting this since it is the buttcrack of dawn but I just wanted to let you know I am boarding my flight back so I probably wont respond until we land in LA for the connecting flight. Safe travels :P

Me: Actually, I've been up for a while now lol but I am just getting to the airport now! My flight is straight through so I wont be able to talk all day but I'll def message you when I land. Safe travels and I hope you have a good day! 

Jae: BOO a whole day without texting the coolest person I know?? (don't tell hyuckie I told you that) 

Me: You've gone most of your life without knowing me, a few hours should not be that tough and I am so telling hyuckie you said that 

Jae: speak for yourself… 

Me: gtg, boarding now. I will call you later? Is that better? 

Jae: make it a facetime and we've got a deal!

Me: Maybe ;p ‘Boy are you in for a shocker when I facetime you in Seouls airport’ I think quietly to myself as I put in my airpods and try to sleep most of this 17 hour flight away. 

A few hours into the flight, the pilot comes over the intercom ‘Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, this is the captain speaking. We are going to have to make a stop at LAX. the connecting flight for a different flight path has maintenance issues so we are picking up their passengers so they can make it to their destination today.’ 

Oh no. Does this mean the boys are going to be on the plane? Despite being up in the sky, I message jaehyun. 

Me: hey! How's everything going? 

Jae: you're not supposed to text me until you've landed, what's going on?

Me: what, I cant break the rules?

Jae: I'm not gonna argue with that one miss teacher, but things are not good. Our plane had its wing ripped off by a food truck so we are having another plane to the same destination stop here to pick us up. 

Me: that sucks! Well I hope you make it on time to meet the new staff!

Jaehyun responds but I don't bother reading it. My heart is racing. I guess it's a good thing that Isat near the back of the plane so maybe they won't notice me if I keep my head down. The plane begins the descent and my nerves skyrocket. 

‘Just keep your head down, they will sit upfront. They won't even notice me’ I keep running these thoughts through my head. Hoping and praying that it works out in my favor. 

As the plane lands, I scramble to find a beanie that I had stashed in my carry on in case I got cold. I finally find what I am looking for and shove it on my head, making sure that my airpods stay in my ears and my gaze stays fixed on a book. The less I look like me right now, the better. 

My phone buzzes with a message from Jaehyun 

Jae: hey, you might be asleep on your flight since you haven't read my last message but I am boarding the new plane right now. 

Me: oh yeah sorry, Idid take a nap and just woke up. Thank you for letting me know, you didn't have to. 

Jae: I know I didn't have to. I wanted to tell you

Me: weirdo… jk id probably be a nervous wreck if you hadn't 

Jae: Oh Ican almost say for a fact that you would have been. 

Me: wow talk to a guy for literally 24 hours and suddenly he knows everything about you

Before Jaehyun can respond, I hear someone yell over the music that's playing through my headphones “ Yo! Quit flirting with the girl from the concert. I have to talk to you about what's going down when we land.” well if I had any chance of getting up to pee this entire flight, it just went out the window. ‘This is gonna be a long flight.’ I think to myself as Idoze off into another dreamless sleep. 

The next time I wake up, we have landed in seoul. ‘Now just to make it past the boys without them noticing it's me and I'm home free. At Least until tomorrow morning.’ I don't have to meet anyone in the company until tomorrow since we didn't get to land until 10pm in korean time and it would be weird for a teacher to be in the building this late at night. 

I wait until most of the boys are off the plane knowing that they don't really wait for each other until they get to baggage claim. Now is my chance to just tuck my head and walk out of the airport to get to the car that SM has sent for me. I'm kind of shocked to not see any of the boys hanging around the airport but it makes for an easy escape for me to make it to my hotel for the night. On the way to the hotel, I text Jaehyun and tell him I've landed and am on my way to the hotel. 

Jae: That's funny! We just landed too. 

I should tell him I am in korea, right? I hesitate for a few seconds trying to find something to say. 

Me; Yeah about that…. I guess I am going to have to find a person to teach me korean if I am working here. 

Jae: Wait… what are you saying? Are you serious?

Me: about what part? Finding a teacher? Yes, I'm dead serious!

Jae: you're in korea?! How could you not tell me?! 

Jae: Wait…. Are you the new intern??? 

Jae: y/n… Are you?? 

Me: Don't be mad! Yes I am… I didnt know how to tell you guys at the concert. I had also found shortly before walking in the venue and seulgIhad mentioned to not let anyone know. Also, do not tell anyone else! It is supposed to be a surprise but I didn't want you to be upset about me not telling you….

Jae: How can Ibe upset? I just found out that I can actually see you instead of facetime and sending pictures. This is the best thing ever! 

Me: I'm relieved you're not upset. I wanted to tell you since the beginning. I just couldn't. I wasn't kidding about finding a teacher for korean… This is a completely new subject for me and Iwant to connect with my students… 

Jaehyun's POV:

I can not get this girl out of my head. It has been a week since I have met her and everything about her is circling in my mind. Her smile, her laugh, the way she focuses on what is going around, the way she can sense my nerves when I am coming on stage. I can not believe how beautiful she is. She is truly captivating. Hell even the messages she sends, I read them in her voice like I am speaking to her. I want this woman to be mine but Imay never have the chance to see her in person for a long time because of my schedule and she hasn't told me where she is working yet. 

They company wants to cut our tour early because we have new staff coming in and they want all of the artists there to greet them. Its stupid becasue we have to cancel the last 4 shows in our american tour but hopefully pur fans understand the reasoning. I am nervous to meet the new staff, not gonna lie. I have this gut feeling that she is going to be one of them because the way she became super anxious when we asked her about her career. I know how this company is, they want to keep everything hush hush until they make a full statement about the changes in the company so Ican understand why she can't tell me. I just hope I'm not wrong for trusting my gut. 

“Hey man, it's time to load up the van and head to the airport.” Johnny says to me, breaking me out of my thoughts. 

“Oh, okay. I am grabbing my bag right now.” I say, rushing to grab my backpack and turning to the door. Johnny gives me a questioning look and I let him know I am okay, just lost in my thoughts as we load into the van. Thankfully he does not question me any further about it. 

It would be our luck that the plane's wing gets ripped off seeing as we are already running later than we should. Luckily one flight to korea isn't full and can stop and pick us up so we can make it home in time to get some rest and not be plagued by jetlag for the events happening the next day. I can't help but shake this feeling of butterflies in my stomach for what I'm hoping to see when I go to the company building tomorrow. 

I have been texting her all day. I can tell that there is something she is wanting to tell me because she does not seem like the one who would just randomly ask if everything is okay. I try to not think about it too much because I don't want to get my hopes up if it is not her. I guess I'll figure it out tomorrow. I am just ready to board this flight and get back to the dorms so I can facetime her. 

As we are boarding the flight and I am looking for a seat, all I notice are seats in the middle of the plane which is fine but I prefer sitting in the back. I glance in the back of the plane and notice someone who looks familiar but I can't quite place my finger on who she is. I can't tell what her hair looks like because of the beanie she is wearing and she has her face buried into a book so all I can see is the small area of her face not being covered. I don't think much about it before sitting down and glancing at my phone to see if the woman who already seems to make my days brighter has responded to my message but to no such luck. Slightly disheartened, I glance around trying to make conversation with my friends. I have Johnny and yuta to keep me busy for this flight but I know I will fall asleep at some point. 

I know once I fall asleep, ill dream of her. It is the only way I can see her for today and that's perfectly fine with me. At Least in my dreams, she feels the same way I do towards her. Man, I am already whipped and I've known her for a week. This is going to be a tough situation if she isn't the new intern. 

I wake up just shortly before the plane lands and get the rest of the members who fell asleep up as well so we can get off first and get our stuff from baggage claim before loading in the vans to go back to the dorms. We make it to baggage claim and the girl from the plane walks by us. It's y/n. It has to be her. I am too shocked to realise it before she is already out of the door and loading into a car from SM. She texts me saying she landed and is on her way to a hotel.  
I play dumb with my response to see if she will tell me and it paid off. She's really here. She is the new intern at SM and I can't help but smile. I cant believe that Ican actually have the chance to ask her out on a date and actually get to know her. 

“What's got you in such a good mood?” Donghyuck asks, still bitter over the fact we had to cancel the last few shows. He looks as annoyed as his tone was when he asked the question. 

“ Well grouchy, I just found out some amazing news about a friend of mine and I can't wait to see where things go from here.” I say, excitement clearly evident in my tone. Hyuckie just looks at me and rolls his eyes then goes back to annoying doyoung when Mark comes up.  
“Hey man, Emmie told me that Y/n hasn't called her yet. Do you know if she has landed? She should have called her by now…” 

“Yeah” I say to mark questions “ I'll tell y/n she needs to call her right away before we have our facetime call tonight” 

“Oh? You guys are facetime tonight? I didn't know you guys were that close already.” Mark says with a playful undertone. I roll my eyes but cant help the grin creeping on my face 

“ We are not that close yet. We made a deal before we took off on our flights today and this was part of it. Call me crazy but I really like her… I just hope she can feel the same towards me.” My mood shifted slightly as I opened up my feelings toward her to mark. He is super easy to talk to and I don't get teased or judged like I would with the other members, well except taeyongie. 

“ Well bro, how is it going to work if you are in two different parts of the world? Emmie travels abroad all of the time for her work and she mentioned something about being stationed in korea for a few months for a protection project they are working on. I know how you work. You're not going to give up without a fight but don't lose yourself in the battle.” 

“We will figure something out. We are having a break for a few weeks after this new meeting, right?” I ask Mark not giving the actual information I know and so desperately want to tell. “Yeah, why?” 

“I am going to find where she is and spend time with her. Her new job won't make her start right away because she does not understand the native language. Besides, I need some time away from everyone. I love you guys but I can't even think without being interrupted.” I say confidently, hoping he doesn't question why I am so adamant about seeing her. Before mark can respond, my phone buzzes 

Y/N: Hey! I made it to the hotel, are you guys back to the dorms yet? 

Me: No we aren't, we just got everyone loaded in the vans. Why are you staying in a hotel? 

Y/N: SeulgIsaid that since it was last minute, my apartment isn't ready for me to move in yet. Majority of my clothing and belongings have already been put in the apartment but it won't be ready until monday. 

Me: Well that is interesting. Hey have you called Emmie?

Y/n: Oh shoot. I forgot. Mind waiting a little while so Ican call her before we facetime? 

Me: Actually, what if I stopped by instead of the call? You won't have to rush the phone call and I wouldn't have to wait as long. 

Y/N: I mean that should be fine.. I'm at the millennium hotel. Also, I'm not wearing any makeup.. I just took a shower once I got to my room. 

Me: THats fine, I'll be over in 45 minutes. You don't need makeup anyways! We just got to the dorms, I'm gonna set my stuff down and get the car ready. What do you want to do? 

Y/N: I didn't think that far lol.. 

Y/n: also says the guy who wears makeup everyday

Me: hey now. I have to wear makeup for appearances. I don't like makeup. I'm sure you look just as good without it. 

Y/N: lol I doubt that but we can watch a movie or something? How long are you planning on being here for? 

Me: I'll stay as long as you want me to stay for. I'm heading out to the car now. See you soon ;)

Y/N: okay, I will let the desk know so you can just come up 

Before I rush out the door, Taeyong stops me.

“Where are you going? We just got back?” I look at him for a second before saying “ Sorry, I'm just going out for a bit. Meeting up with a friend. Don't wait up for me.” I run out the door and make my way to the car and drive off after putting in the address to the hotel.   
Now is my time to try to win over her heart. She has already won mine without doing anything besides being herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Your POV 

Jaehyun is coming to see me and I literally just took off all of my makeup and started getting ready for bed. I guess it won't hurt to put on actual clothes instead of my oversized t-shirt and some shorts. I put on leggings and a cute top just so I Don't look like a mess in front of him. It shouldn't matter because it is last minute but jaehyun is cute. No way am I gonna look like a hot mess in front of him. I don't bother with makeup even though I know I should put on at least mascara. 

I decide once I'm done getting dressed to finally call emmie. She picks up after the third ring  
“Hey! I'm guessing it's been crazy since you've landed?” she asked in an all too knowing tone. 

“ Yeah it's been pretty wild. The boys were on the same flight Iwas on and I had to sit in the very last seat so they couldnt see me because it would have ruined everything. Jaehyun knows I'm in korea and is coming to see me in the next 30 minutes.” I explained to her since I haven't talked to her all day.

“wait , what? Jaehyuns coming over? Like to your hotel just to see you?” She asks with a all too knowing tone  
I know where this is going but Istill ask her “ Yeah, why?” 

“Wow….. That boy is WHIPPED” She yelled the last part before bursting into laughter. I felt the blush creep on to my cheeks. 

“He is not. I doubt he even likes me like that. He is an idol: he can have anyone he wants.. Why would that be me?” I say, mumbling at the end. Before Ican even say anything else Emmie cuts in, “Why would it not be you? You treated him like a human instead of an idol. He would be stupid to not want you? Does he really seem to be the one to go after a stuck up model or another idol?” by the tone in her voice, I can tell she is kind of getting irritated because I Don't believe in myself, once again. 

“No he doesn't. I dunno girl. I guess we will see how tonight goes.” I say finally sounding semIconfident. 

“Alright girl, you will have to tell me everything that happens tonight. I gotta go, I will talk to you later!! Love you!” I say my goodbyes and hang up the phone right as I get a knock on my door. 

“Coming!” I yell as I climb off the bed. I opened the door to a breathless jaehyun who is looking down at a sack of snacks he must have just bought. “Hey sorry I am kind of late. I stopped by a store and got some snacks in case we are watching a- Woah” He rushes before looking up, stopping when he sees what I look like. 

“Oh sorry, I didn't put on makeup. I thought I told you I Wasn't wearing any?” I say confused as to why he is staring at me now. He blushes before stammering out,

“I-i-it's not that. You look really beautiful without any makeup on…. I didn't expect it…”

“Oh….. Thank you!” I say, both of us blushing at this point “Come in, This is my home until monday, make yourself comfortable. If you want to take off your makeup, there are makeup wipes on the counter in the bathroom.” Letting him in the room, he sets the snacks on the desk area in the room before going to the restroom. I get the tv turned on and plug in the firestick to pull up prime video because netflix is overrated at this point. 

While Jaehyun is in the restroom, I scroll through the movie list, finally settling on The Babadook. I am immune to scary movies but even this one messes me up. 

“Hey jae!” I yell across the room “I hope you're into scary movies because that's what we are watching!” 

The bathroom door opens to reveal a barefaced jaehyun “Oh really? What movie are we watching?” He asks casually putting in one of my headbands to push his bangs back. He looks over at me and smiles, “what? Is there something on my face? Did I not get all my makeup off?” He said rubbing his face, looking genuinely confused.

“No! You look really good is all.. We are watching The Babadook. I hope you don't get scared easily. I've seen parts of this before but couldn't finish it.” I can feel the blush creeping onto my face with every word I say. I turn my head back to the screen before I can make a bigger embarrassment of myself. Jaehyun chuckles at my reaction “It can't be THAT bad of a movie..” I look at him like he's crazy.

“Well, you're in for a big surprise.” I say with a smirk on my face “It'll be okay, I'll protect you!” Jaehyun just laughs before joining me on the bed. I have already gotten under the blankets and have gotten comfortable while he sets on top. I glance over in his direction before saying “You know I don't bite. Get under the covers, it gets cold in hotel rooms very quickly, especially at night.” 

Jaehyun looks at me quickly, blushing, before getting up to grab the forgotten snacks off the desk before coming back to get under the blankets. I grab the remote to start the movie as Jaehyun digs into a bag of Smart pop popcorn. We settle into a comfortable silence as the movie starts playing. The first real scare doesn't come up until about 10 minutes into the movie. I know it's coming but Jaehyun is too engrossed in the movie to realize it's about to happen. When it does happen, he jumps and screams and I burst into laughter. He subconsciously moves closer to me after the scare and grabs my forearm out of fear. 

We stay like that for a while, well until the second scare happens. Jaehyun jumps again, moves even closer and then grabs my hand. My heart rate picks up a little bit . Jaehyun must notice and asks “Is this okay? I can move if you want me to..” he starts to move when Irespond “No, it's okay. I don't mind it.” 

Jaehyun looks up to see my face, smiles then settles closer than before. He rests his head on my shoulder and I think ‘ I'm pretty sure this is supposed to be the other way around..’ I take advantage of the position though. I took my free hand and started playing with his hair and I could see him relax even more. A few minutes pass before I speak up.

“You know, if you wanted to cuddle, you could have said something” This makes jaehyun sit up. He stares for a few seconds before responding. “I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable.. I am glad you said something though.” I laugh lightly. “Jae, if I felt uncomfortable, we wouldn't be together right now watching a movie. I wouldn't have agreed to you coming over either.” 

We are both sitting up in bed when I finish talking. Jaehyun pulls me into a tight hug. After a few seconds of hugging, Jae pulls back and says “ I am really thankful you let me come over. Thank you for spending time with me. I enjoy being around you.” Jaehyuns words cause me to blush. 

“ I am glad we are getting to spend time with each other, jae. I wouldn't want it any other way with anyone else.. Well maybe with Emmie but she isn't here yet.” I say being completely honest. Jaehyun smiles at me before getting comfortable again, this time not on my shoulder. I take advantage of the situation and grab my phone to set my alarm for the morning so i don't forget before laying my head across his chest. Neither one of us pays attention to the movie playing anymore. We decide to just keep mindless conversations going about our pasts, teasing each other about our weird quarks and laughing. Before we know it, the movie ends and Jaehyun decides to start another one, this time a comedy. We still aren't paying attention to the movie though. After a while the conversations slowly start dying and once they do, I drift off to sleep, not even realizing how tired I was. 

The next thing I knew, my alarm was going off. I try to get up to turn it off when I realize that there is an arm holding me tightly. I slightly panic before realizing it was just Jaehyun. 

Wait.. He is still here? Did he mean to stay? I stare at him, trying to figure out why he is still here. He must have heard the alarm or felt me trying to get up to shut it off because shortly after I woke up, he started to wake up as well. He noticed the confused expression on my face. 

“Oh, sorry. I didn't want to wake you up by getting up to leave. I was waiting until you moved but I guess I fell asleep before that happened.” He said sitting up and scratching the back of his head out of anxiety. The expression leaves my face after the explanation he gives. 

“Oh… I don't even remember falling asleep. Sorry… you probably have to go back to the dorms to get ready for today.” I say, sounding sad towards the end. Jaehyun noticed a change in my tone. He casually says “Well, I have an extra outfit in my car in case something happens and I need it. I could just get ready here and take you to SM when it's time for us to be there. I am sure the boys won't even notice but I'll message yong really quick and explain what happened.” 

He gets up to grab his phone as I get up and get my clothes picked out before moving to the bathroom to change. He laughs once he grabs his phone, saying “well taeyong noticed and blew up my phone.. Then hyuckie noticed i wasn't in my room so he tried to call me 30 minutes ago.” 

“Oh lord. You better explain what happened before they send a search party out looking for you. While you're at it, go get your clothes while I change and get ready. We need to leave in an hour. I don't need to be late for meeting my superiors and the rest of SM.” he just laughs before getting out of the bed and I close the bathroom door. My outfit for today is black bell bottom slacks, A white sweater with lace accents, red heels and gold accessories. Simple yet classy and I think it is perfect for work. I hear Jae come back to the room after I am finished changing. A few minutes pass and there is a knock at the bathroom door,

“Hey y/n. Can I use some of your makeup? Soo-man would kill me if I showed up bare faced to greet new staff..” I lightly laugh before opening the door, I don't think he has ever had to ask a girl to use their makeup before. “Of course! I am about to do mine as well. Oh you look nice! Can't even tell that is an emergency outfit.” I tease before letting him fully in the bathroom. A blush creeps on his face and his ears turn pink. It is a good thing I packed my spare brushes and beauty sponges in the carry-on. 

I am doing a natural smokey eye with a winged liner and a red lip color to tie everything together. I don't know what he's doing but he looks kind of lost. He is just staring at the makeup palettes and eyeliner, unsure of where to start. 

“Do you need help with your makeup?” I ask because he hasn't moved to put anything on. This causes his blush to deepen as he looks up. “Yeah…. I've tried to do my own in the past but it never looks right.” He confesses, looking defeated. It tugged at my heart strings when he said that. 

“ Hey now, don't give up. I'll help you today but then i'm gonna teach you how to do what you're wanting to do. Deal?” He smiles before agreeing with the deal I made. I do a simple eyeshadow look and a light liner before doing the rest of his makeup. “Done, Now all you have to do is pick out what shade of gloss you want and put it on and you're ready. Do you like how it looks?” He glances in the mirror and his jaw drops. “Y/n, I think you're in the wrong field. You need to be a makeup artist instead of teaching. I love it! You're really gonna teach me how to do this?” My smile is giant at this point “Yes jae, I'll show you how to do that. I am in teaching because I love helping kids learn and grow into young adults. If this doesn't work out, I'll keep the makeup thing in mind.” I say as he is still in awe of his makeup. I glance at my phone to get the time. 

“Crap, we need to go. It's already almost 9.” This snapped jaehyun out of his trance before rushing towards the door. “Lets go! The car is out front. I'll meet you down there.” I laugh again “Okay, i'll be down in just a second. I've just gotta spray perfume and put my shoes on.” He leaves the room as I rush to find my perfume. I grab my phone and my wallet and head out of the room. 

True to his words, Jaehyun meets me in the lobby. He leads me toward his car and opens the door before saying “I didn't get the chance to tell you yet but you look absolutely stunning today. The red accents really make your eyes pop. The boys are going to be so surprised when they see you as well.” This causes me to blush which is hardly noticeable under my makeup. “Thank you jae. I am really nervous for today though.” I say climbing into the car. He shuts my door before going to the drivers side and getting in. “No need to be worried. You've got this.” He reassures me before driving away from the hotel.

“Seulgi told me today would be a short day. I won't meet my students until monday so it's just staff greetings and getting my I.D cards.” I say as a breathe out in relief. I don't know why but i always get nervous when I start something new. 

The car ride is quiet for the most part. The music is playing quietly but it's not awkward. It's a fairly short car ride to the SM building. Jaehyun drops me off at the front door before finding a place to park. I walk in and head towards the front desk to lessen any suspicion from rising. It's not like I have anything to hide, I just don't want to be questioned on why we showed up together plus I'm not allowed to fraternize with any of the artists but we do have the excuse of knowing each other before I moved to korea.. 

Jaehyun walks in moments after and he's playing the same game I am. We are pretending to not know each other. He just gives me a polite smile before walking into a conference room. Im assuming that's where i'll be introduced as a member of the company at, i've seen multiple artists walk in but so far, jaehyun is the only NCT member I've seen walk in. After sitting in the lobby for what feels like forever even though it may have only been 15 minutes, I meet with seulgi. She takes me into the conference room which looks like a lecture hall. I look at the first few rows and see all of NCT sitting there. 

Seulgi takes the podium and starts the greeting for the meeting. 

“Good morning everyone, I'm glad you could all make it on such short notice….” I hear haechan scoff at her introduction. Seulgi notices and glares at Hyuck for a second before continuing “Anyways, we are saddened by the leave of one of the longest english interns in the company but also excited to welcome the news member. She's traveled all the way from America to work for us. She has a good history with working with the young kids who are about the same age as some of our trainees and members. I selected her out of thousands of applicants for this position and I can already assure you, she is an amazing fit. Enough of me talking, Welcome Y/N!” Most of the room breaks out in polite applause while the members of NCT, other than Mark and Jaehyun, jaws drop. Surprised to see me there, Johnny looked over at Jaehyun and asked if he knew I was here. Jaehyun just nodded, a big smile on his face while Johnny punched his arm. I giggle lightly before taking the podium after Seulgi. 

“Thank you everyone. I am honored to be here and excited to work with SM Entertainment. I am here because I want the kids to enjoy learning and speaking english without the pressure of failure. It's a tough language to learn but I am willing and ready to take on that challenge. I look forward to meeting all of you in the future. Thank you again.” I say flawlessly and with grace. Jaehyun and I make eye contact right before I step away and I can see pride in his eyes. 

I step away from the podium and some other corporate workers speak for a while then everyone is dismissed. Before I can say anything else to any of the members, I am rushed out of the room and taken to an office. I get my id cards and all the paperwork filled out, making sure everything is correct on the statements and then I'm done for the day. Seulgi speaks to me before I go, “Hey! I don't know what's gotten into the NCT boys but they wanted to speak with you before you headed out. Also, It was a pleasure to meet you. I am looking forward to working with you in the future.” She points me in the direction of the boys and walks off in the opposite direction. 

I walked in the direction she pointed and it's obvious which room the boys are in, I could hear them from down the hall. I opened the door and immediately got tackled into a hug from Johnny, Yuta, Ten, Hyuck and Mark. The force nearly sent me to the ground “WOAH okay. I'm in heels. No more running to get hugs, okay? Im clumsy and dont need a broken ankle.” The boys just laugh before releasing from the grip one by one, Haechan is still holding onto me while the other members comme up and say hi. The last one to come up to me was Jaehyun. Hyuckie finally let go and went to bother Doyoung for a while. The other boys are all caught up in a game so we can have a legit conversation without interruptions. 

“You're done for the day,right?” Jaehyun asks once Hyuck is out of earshot. 

“That i am. I don't know how i'm going to get back to the hotel. I'm ready to get out of these heels.” I say before laughing. I should not have worn these but I wanted to make a good impression to the company. Beauty is pain or so i hear. 

Jaehyun hasn't looked away for even a second. I guess this man really is whipped. 

He finally speaks again after a few seconds. “ Well we don't have anything else scheduled for today. If you're up for it, How about lunch and then going out tonight on the town? The boys are napping and playing games for the remainder of the day but planned on going out tonight. I wanted to bring you along with us but lunch will just be you and I.” He's blushing the entire time even though he's wearing makeup I can still tell. His ears give it away. 

“I would love to do both But first can we stop by the hotel? I want to change out of these clothes. My feet are killing me.” I respond, kicking off the shoes before picking them up. 

“Of course. Let me get the car real quick. Go say your goodbyes. I'll be back in a few.” He rushes off to get the car ready as I turn to the group. I chat with Ten for a little bit before my phone goes off. It's Jae telling me he's ready out front. “Well boys, I have to go for now. I'll see you all tonight?” 

Johnny speaks up “I guess jae invited you tonight? Sweet! Yeah we will see you later. I Can't wait!” I just laugh and give everyone a hug again before making my way out of the room. Jaehyuns waiting for me in the lobby, just like the hotel. I blush as I walk up to him before saying “You know, People seeing us together this often, they are going to think we are dating..” My statement makes Jaehyun's eyes widen. He collects himself after a few seconds before walking me out to the car. He hasn't said anything yet but I'm feeling gutsy so I continue

“What? Cat got your tongue? Sorry if what I said made you feel weird. I was only kidding…” This triggers him to come out of his thoughts. “Oh no y/n. It didn't make me feel weird but i do want to tell you something…” He starts trailing off. I can tell where this is going so i speak up. “Jae, I know what you're about to say. Emmie has been telling me that I am blind but I want you to know that it's mutual. I don't want to rush into anything though.” He takes a sigh of relief before speaking again.

“Oh thank god. I have honestly liked you from the moment I saw you. I couldn't get you out of my head for the whole week but you never texted me. I took initiative and took marks phone to call emmie. I was kind of hoping to speak to you that night but you weren't there. I am so glad emmie passed on the message though. I am so glad you like me too. If you want, we can take it slow but I do want to get the ball moving. I've wanted to make you mine since the concert.” He confesses everything to me in the car. I can tell he is still nervous so I decide to drag it out a little bit. 

“I don't know jae. I don't think I like that….” I saw trailing off, His expression dropped. “I think I would love that!” I finished and his mood completely changed. His face still beaming with joy, he speaks up again “Well here's to our first date. I am beyond excited. I know just where to take you but first, the hotel. I want my girl to be comfortable.” I smile at his words and think to myself ‘ I am not letting this man go. He's perfect.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end but it was a good stopping point for me. It may take a while for chapter 3 to be uploaded but I had most of two completed before I even uploaded chapter one. I hope you enjoy it!


	3. Chapter 3

After our lunch, Jaehyun dropped me off back at the hotel. I quickly pulled out my phone to message Emmie to tell her about the events of today that have happened so far. 

Me: Hey love! You won't believe what happened today! 

Emmie: GIRL SPILL THE TEA

Me: Wellllllll… jae confessed so I guess we are dating now.. He took me to lunch after my short day at work and we have plans with most of the boys tonight. 

Emmie: WAIT… You guys are dating now? How could Mark not tell me! 

Me: Mark probably doesn't know. We are going to a private club tonight. The boys want to let off some steam. 

Emmie: Well I'm happy to see you find someone who is worth a damn! Also, I have some exciting news!!  
Me: Emmie, if this is about Mark and you, I already know. Jaehyun said he doesnt shut up about you. 

Emmie: NO! It's not that. I got my orders for a top secret mission. 

Me: Okay? Let me guess, you can't tell me where you're going but vaguely describe it? 

Emmie: Actually, I'll be needing a ride from the airport, Mark said he has plans with SuperM that day. 

Me; WHAT?! YOU'RE COMING TO KOREA??!!

Emmie: I'll be there next weekend. I land at 4:30, could you come get me? 

Me: Of course I will. EEEEEE I cant wait!!! 

Me: Hey, I gotta get ready. I'll text you later! GET SOME SLEEP it's 3 am there. 

Emmie: Okay mom ;) I will. Love you and have fun! 

Me: love you too <3

I plug my phone in to charge before rushing to the bathroom to re do my makeup for tonight. I have an hour until Jae comes to pick me up. I do a dramatic smokey eye with a bold red lip color and think ‘Maybe Jaehyun was onto something with the makeup artist thing’. I laugh to myself before going to pick out my outfit for tonight. 

I spent more time than I anticipated finding the right outfit. I settled for a deep red cocktail dress with a sweetheart neckline. It ends right above the knee but has a slit on the right side that goes almost all the way up my thigh. I pair the dress with a pair of black heels and gold accessories. After getting dressed, I look in the mirror just to make sure the dress is doing what I wanted it to do. As I finish with getting ready, my phone buzzes, it's Jae saying he just pulled up. I smile and shoot him a quick response telling him I'll meet him in the lobby. 

I grab my key and walk out the door and make my way to the lobby. I spot Jaehyun before he sees me. He preoccupied on his phone, probably playing a game or texting one of the boys. My heels hitting the tile flooring of the lobby is what gets his attention. His head snaps up and it takes him a second to register it is me. His jaw drops once it clicks. 

He blushes and says “Wow y/n… You look stunning.” He looks me over one more time before I speak up “Thanks sweets. You don't look too bad yourself.” I wink at him which causes his blush to deepen. He places his hand in the small of my back while once we start heading out of the hotel lobby towards the car. He opens the door for me and waits for me to get in. Once he closes the door, I breathe a sigh of relief. I didn't even realize I had held my breath. Jaehyun gets in the car and starts driving to the club. After a few minutes of driving, I can tell Jaehyun is nervous. I decide to speak up. “Hey, is something wrong?” I glanced in his direction and he looked over quickly before turning his gaze back to the road. He clears his throat before speaking “Actually, I wanted to ask if you wanted to come to an award show with me? I already have permission from seulgi. She said it was fine. You need to experience these things too.” 

I was astounded at his question. Why would he want to bring me to an award show? It's just going to start some very true rumors about us dating. I sit and think for a second before I decide. “I'll go. But one condition.” He glances over with hopeful eyes “Yes love? What is it?” he asks with eagerness in his voice. “You buy my dress because I don't own anything fancy enough for an award show….” my eyes drop to my hands which are knitted together in my lap. A nervous habit that I have never been able to break. 

Jaehyun chuckles lightly “Is that all? Of course I would buy your dress. I thought you were going to ask me to do something drastic.” I blush hard, mumbling “I wouldn't ask you to do anything bad.” He laughs again before grabbing my hand. The drive is longer than I would have expected. To pass the time, We obnoxiously sang to some music that was playing, having fun before seeing the others. 

After a few songs, we finally arrived at the club. Before we get out to give the keys to the valet, Jaehyun speaks up “Don't worry about weird people being here. Sooman owns the club and only SM personnel are allowed in here. They can bring guests but typically they don't. People won't question why you are here since you are staff.” I just smile and get out of the car. We walk in and immediately the boys see us. Not all of the boys came but most decided to show up. The Dreamies decided to stay and Mark stayed with them so they didn't ruin the dorms while the rest of us were out. Johnny is with Ten, Yuta is Clinging to Winwin, Lucas is being Lucas, the rest of 127 are sitting in a booth just chatting, The WayV boys are already on the dance floor, drinks in hand. Jaehyun walks off to get us a drink. 

Johnny and Ten are the first to greet me. “HEY y/n!! You look stunning! I love your dress and your makeup!” Ten yells over the music. Before I could respond Johnny cuts in “ You do look amazing! If I wasnt with Ten, I would totally hit on you!” Ten glares at Johnny and slaps his chest “Thank you both! Ten you look absolutely amazing and I don't think jae would appreciate you hitting on me now Johnny!” I respond, laughing at the end. 

After a few drinks, we are all out on the dance floor. I'm dancing with Ten and Jaehyun and Johnny are doing whatever dance they just came up with. Someone came up with the idea of karaoke. I laugh, of course they want to do karaoke. A club full of artists and they still want to sing. Ten and Yuta go around the club getting sign ups and approach the DJ who complies. After a few of the artists go up and sing whatever song they chose, the Dj announces the next one “Up next we have Ten and Y/N covering ‘Lay me Down’” I whip my head up and look at ten who is just smiling. “TEN! What did you do?” He just smiles and replies “Jaehyun sent a snap of you singing in the car, it'll be fine! Come on!” He grabs my hand before I can resist and drags me onto the stage.   
Ten breaks the song up into a duet and gives me the first part. GREATTTT I have to sing first. I grab a mic, close my eyes and sing the first line   
“ Yes I do  
I believe that one day   
I will be where I was  
Right there right next to you….” keeping my eyes closed, I get through the first set of lines. This isn't that bad…..

Jaehyun's POV 

Holy shit. 

I never expected Ten to do this but I am amazed to say the least. She is already gorgeous but she can sing too? She is hitting the high and lower notes with ease. I knew she could kind of sing but not like this. The emotion in her tone was enough to bring tears to the eyes of the female artists while the men sat around. All of the boys, myself included, were captivated by it. 

I didn't even notice that my jaw had dropped until Yuta leaned over and whispered “Hey close your mouth before a mosquito flies in there” I immediately closed my mouth and blushed before looking back at her. It's Tens part to sing and of course he sings it like we all knew he would. Johnny was sitting on the other side of me, looking proud of his boyfriend. 

They both sing the ending together, in perfect harmony might I add. She glances in our direction before smiling and the boys and I jump up. We are yelling and clapping like idiots while everyone else politely claps. They come off the stage and walk in our direction, the smile hasnt left her face. Once they get back, Johnny and Ten hug and kiss and I grab y/n to give her a hug. She does not know it yet, but she has completely stolen my heart. 

“Okay, I i knew you could sing but I didn't know you could sing like that! When were you going to tell me?” I say, still embracing her. She just giggles. She pulled back to look at me “Well you never asked and besides we are still on day 1. Gotta keep you on your toes somehow! Now, I need a shot of something because that was nerve wracking!” 

She is really something else. She is keeping up with Johnny and Yutas drinking. I have a feeling I'm going to have to take her back to the dorms or stay with her incase she needs to go to the hospital. She is beyond drunk now. Oh this is going to be an interesting night…. 

Your POV 

WOAH … I didn't think I was this drunk until the last few shots but screw it! I just sang in front of not only the guy I am seeing but worldwide stars and they thought I was good. Everyone must be drunk then so it's not just me. 

The boys are off doing something so it's just me and Ten sitting in a booth, drinks in front of us. It was quiet to start off but ten broke the silence: 

“Jaehyun really likes you. I can tell by how he looks at you, the way he talks about you. He acts as if you hung the moon and the stars and did it effortlessly.” My jaw drops at Tens words. 

“You're the third person to say something like that. I don't know why he sees me like he does. I'm just me.. I came here to try something new and study abroad but landed this job before I was accepted into the university here. I was not looking for a relationship let alone one with an idol. I'm glad I have him, don't get me wrong but I just don't know why he chose me?” I drunkenly confess to Ten. Ten looks at me with sympathetic eyes. 

“Oh honey, That's the reason he likes you. You are genuine around us. You don't treat us any differently because of our status. You see us for who we are. He wants to be with you because you are you. You haven't changed one bit since the concert or even coming here.” Tens words make me tear up, or maybe it's the alcohol.. 

“I have never had someone like him in my life before. He genuinely cares about how I'm doing or what I have planned for the day. Today has been amazing. It's just the start and I can't wait to see how the love between us will grow. You know he invited me to an award show? I'm terrified to go. I don't want people to come after him about being in a relationship. I don't care if they come after me, they can try all they want to destroy my happiness. I know that I have him and you guys at the end of the day. That is more than enough for me.” I sounded weak at the beginning of my statements but grew confident towards the end. 

Ten hasn't broken eye contact since I started talking. Nodding every now and then to show he was still listening. He smiles when I stop talking. 

“Dear, you have nothing to be terrified of. Jaehyun would go to any length to protect you. It was definitely bold of him to ask if you would go. The award show is in a week and we are performing as well. Practices for the show start tomorrow which is going to suck but it is what it is. I'm getting sidetracked.. Jaehyun is prepared to do anything just to see you smile. You have nothing to worry about. He will be right there if you should need or want him to be.” Ten leans over at the end to give me a hug because his words brought tears to my eyes yet again. At this time the boys are coming back from wherever. Jaehyun notices right away and frantically rushes up 

“What's wrong? Why are you crying?? TEN DID YOU MAKE HER CRY?!!” I break away from tens grasp, Giggling, Leaning over to grab Jaehyun to calm him down. “I am fine babe. They are happy tears. Ten suggested we record a duet together because he thinks it would be good enough to release. Right, Ten?” Hoping Ten catches on, I glance over in his direction. 

He looks confused for a moment before it clicks in his head. “OH YES!! She was hesitant at first but after some convincing and valid reasoning, maybe a few tears, She agreed to it. Now she's crying because she can't believe it.” Jaehyun isn't the only one who looks shocked, all of the boys do. It is silent for a few moments but Jaehyun breaks the silence.

“That is amazing y/n! I am so happy for you! You are going to do amazing! I can't wait to hear how well you do! I'll be first in line to hear the final product!” Jaehyun proclaims, grabbing me into a bone crushing hug, placing a kiss on my temple. That was a close one. I definitely owe Ten after that. 

We stay at the club for another hour or so, Everyone is beyond drunk at this point. I had to pull Jungwoo down from dancing on the bar. After that incident, we all decide it is time to leave. Jaehyun walks me out to the car and we both climb in. I look for my room key and notice it's missing. “Hey Jae, Do you have my room key? I can't find it?” He looks in his pockets and wallet. “No babe, I don't. I'm sure they will give you another one at the hotel. If not, you can always crash at the dorms. I have some comfy clothes you can wear.” He nonchalantly says before driving away from the club. 

I think about it for a moment, debating on if I want to deal with the hotel staff tonight or not. “I'll crash at the dorms. I don't want to deal with the staff tonight. They give me weird looks or atleast the night audit people do.” Jaehyun looks over with a confused expression. “Oh, I used to work at a hotel in college. I know how the shifts work and what not. Not what you probably thought I had done for work but it paid the bills.” my words cleared up any confusion he had before he just smiled. The rest of the car ride is quiet, I didn't have the energy to start up a new conversation and Jaehyun seemed content to let me fall asleep in the car. 

Jaehyun woke me up before we got to the dorms “Hey baby, wake up. We are pulling up to the dorms. I would carry you in but the boys would end up waking you up. The dreamies are going to want you to play video games with them. I could tell them to leave you alone, if you want?” My heart swells at his words. What did I do to deserve this man? “No, it's fine. Thank you for waking me up. I think I can play a round or two before I go to sleep again but I will definitely need to get out of these clothes. They smell like alcohol and sweat.” I say as I scrunch my nose in disgust. 

Jaehyun just laughs as he parks the car. He gets out and opens my door. He grabs my hand as we walk towards the dorms. I can already hear the chaos inside before we even get to the door.”Welcome to our chaotic home! I'll show you to my room so you can change.” Jaehyun says opening the door. He was right, this is chaos. Yuta is chasing WinWin with his phone. Ten and Johnny are laying on the couch, wrapped up in their own world. Lucas is being loud and following jungwoo around. Donghyuck is chasing after Renjun with scissors while Jaemin and Jeno laugh. Jisung, Chenle, Mark, and Taeyong are playing among us on their phones. Kun, Yangyang, Xiaojun, and Hendery are playing a card game. Taeil and Doyoung are watching the chaos while Sungchan and Shotaro are coming up with a new handshake.   
After the initial shock wears off, I go into mom mode. “FREEZE!” I yell out, capturing everyone's attention. They all look towards the door where I am standing with jaehyun. “Hyuckie put the scissors down. Lucas, quit running, you're going to trip. Yuta, Winwin doesn't want to be filmed right now, please stop. Everyone else is fine for now. Keep the noise level down for a little bit. You can hear everything out in the parking lot.” Johnny, Ten and Jaehyun all stare at me with open mouths, shocked that I got everyone to stop in that short of time. “Damn babe, I didn't know you could be like that.” Jaehyun whispers in my ear as everyone moves to start chilling instead of running after each other. 

“Well, I am going to be teaching trainees english. I have to be able to control chaos. I'm just glad they listened for once instead of complaining.” I reply, smiling at Jaehyun. “Now, show me where your room is, I need to change out of this dress.” Jaehyun just laughs as he walks me in the direction of his and Jungwoo’s room. 

After I change into more comfortable clothes, I head back to the living room where the majority of the others remained. The oldest ones decided to go to bed because of the rehearsals starting in the morning. I sit down on the couch next to Mark and Jungwoo as a new among us game starts. I grabbed my phone from the pocket of the sweat pants Jae let me borrow (He won't be getting these back any time soon either) and wait for the next match to start. I watch as Mark loses within the first few moments of the game. 

After playing a few rounds with the boys, the fatigue finally sets in. I decided to call it a night and head to Jaehyun's room. I walk into the room, surprised that Jaehyun isn't in here. He said he was going to bed shortly after I started playing games with the boys and it's been a few hours since then. ‘ Maybe he is sleeping in another room or maybe one of the boys needed something’ I think to myself, not really wanting to overthink right before I try to go to sleep. I just crawl into the bed and drift off into a restless sleep. 

I woke up an hour later and Jaehyun is still not here. He must be with one of the boys so I get up and look around. After peeking into all the rooms that are on this floor, I find he is nowhere to be found. I tried to call him but it went straight to voicemail. I get this weird feeling in my stomach and decide to text Mark. I know he doesn't sleep much so he should be awake. 

Me: Hey, do you know where jae is? It's almost 4 am and he still isn't in bed and i can't find him

Mark: He told me he needed to run somewhere but it shouldn't take more than an hour. That was around the time we played the first round. He still isn't back? 

Me: No he's not. He told me he was going to bed though? Where would he have gone at 2 am? 

Mark: He told you what? 0.0

Me: He said he was going to bed…. Mark… I dont like this.. 

Mark: hey now, it'll be okay. I'm sure he just went to the studio or practice rooms and doesn't realize the time. Have you tried calling him? 

Me: Would I have texted you if he answered? 

Mark: TRUE… Johnny is up as well and i'm about to facetime Emmie, Do you wanna join? It might take your mind off this for a little while. 

Me: DUH Thats my best friend bro. I'm headed to your room now. Tell Johnny to come too! 

Mark: He's already on his way here as well. Btw, Did you come into my room earlier? 

Me: Yeah, I peeked in and didn't see anyone in there. I was looking for jae…. Sorry

Mark: Don't apologize. I was in the shower and thought one of the dreamies had a nightmare. It's all good.   
Me: Noted.


End file.
